Broken Up
by bamboowarrior
Summary: A major argument between Natsu and Lucy has broken the two up. No longer partners, best friends or even friends the two mages try their best to coexist in the guild they love. With their guild-mates around, will they try to repair their friends relationship or will they take advantage of the situation and change everything? Natsu and Lucy both get a harem! Co-written by ValinNight!
1. The Break Up

**It's time to shake things up once again Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm breaking the mold yet again with this one. A completely new story that'll be focused on both Natsu's and Lucy's lives through their messy break-up as partner's and friend's. Will the two repair the bonds they once shared or will their guild mates see this as the opportunity to change everything? Without further adu lets get started!**

* * *

It was business as usual at the FairyTail Guild. The place was filled with the typical brawls, alcohol consumption and shenanigans it was famous for. It was a loud and boisterous scene and everyone was enjoying themselves. The party seemed like it could've gone on forever and with the fun they were having it could have but the guild doors soon swung open as a pink haired boy, a curvaceous blond women and blue cat entered with the two mages having angry looks on their faces.

Some of their friends tried to call them over in celebration but the two seemed entirely in their own world, ignorant to the jubilant atmosphere the guild had.

"Dammit Luce, I already said I'm sorry. It wasn't like I meant to burn down half the town" Natsu huffed to his partner unapologetically which caused Lucy Heartfillia to face palm in frustration.

"How does that even happen? We spent a full week in some tiny godforsaken village doing a mission and in the end all that reward money goes down the drain because you're dumb enough to just blow everything up to catch one guy! And this isn't even the first time you've done this! How am I supposed to pay rent if every mission I go on with you end's with us having to give up the reward money to pay for all the damages!" Lucy ranted out loud. The once party heavy guild was now quieting down as they watch the argument escalate in-front of their eyes.

"Hey Lu-chan it's all …." Levy tried to say something to calm her friend down but Natsu and Lucy ignored her as Natsu fired back.

"What the hell did you want me to do? Let him go? I did what was needed to get the mission done. What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to act like an adult and not destroy a whole damn town to catch one guy! What's the point of bragging about being such a strong wizard if you can't control your own damn magic dumbass!" she yelled back in anger. At this point in time the entire guild seemed to realize this wasn't a conversation they should let continue.

"Hey flame-brain why don't you come over her so I can kick your ass" Grey challenged trying to provoke the dragonslayer into fighting him, getting him away from his argument with Lucy.

"And Lucy why don't you come by the bar to discuss your mission with me?" Mira asked sweetly trying to do the same as Grey. Unfortunately, the two best friend's were so enraged that they didn't hear a thing.

"Why am I always the dumb one? Is it because I don't listen to all your whining and complaining? Or is it because I don't read books like you? Do you think you're special because you read books or something? Because news flash! You're not! And all those Ex-boyfriends you've had is proof of that" he sniped back leaving Lucy grinding her teeth in anger.

"What does that have anything to do with how smart I am! I'm just trying to find the one I'm destined to end up with! Not like you'd understand or anything! You're so dumb you don't even know what love is! I doubt you can even read properly at this point in your life which is just another reason I pity you! But don't worry I'm sure you'll realize all this when you end up forever alone in that crappy shed you call a house and knowing you, it'll probably burn down because you can't control your own damn magic!" She replied viciously which stung Natsu a bit.

"Ohh I'm so sure that'll happen but don't worry Luce in the end of the day my magic saves lives! You know like it saved you from Phantom Lord Guild, or Erza at the Tower of Heaven, hell it's saved most of the people in this guild at some point. And what does your magic do? It flirts with you, sexually harasses you, one of them hates you, another is a masochist and the rest are all pretty much useless. That's one of the reasons I pity you, your magic isn't on my level, and to be honest it isn't even on the level below it. I don't event now why you're on the strongest team in Fairy Tail but we all know you shouldn't! " He spiked back causing a bunch of ohhhs to leave the mouths of the mages watching.

"I'm stopping this now, it's gone too far!" Erza demanded as she made her way to her two teammates. She couldn't stand by anymore, if she let this continue it'd not only ruin their team but their friendship would never recover. She made her way through the crowd of mages before she felt someone grab her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Erza wait, let's see how this plays out" Master Makarov instructed, stunning Erza.

"But master…" she didn't finish as he just pointed to Lucy as Erza watched.

Lucy hadn't said anything yet as her hair shaded her eyes and her hands were clenched into fists with veins popping out.

"What did you say about my magic" she asked as calmly as possible, clearly trying to keep her composure in-check.

"Ohh I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings? Oh no, don't tell me you're going to get all depressed and leave this guild now? Maybe you'll go join Sabertooth and fall in love with someone their and live happily ever after. Or maybe you'll learn that you're a dragonslayer too and then train for a month and become stronger that me!" Natsu laughed at his jokes before Lucy pushed her hair up glaring daggers into the dragonslayer.

"I should leave the guild? More like you should leave this guild you pink haired bastard!" she snapped back leaving Natsu and the entire guild stunned as she continued.

"Think about it, if you weren't so stupidly stronger no one here would ever be your friend! No one would put up with your childish attitude and nobody would even pay attention to you! They'd have kicked you out a long time ago if you weren't a dragonslayer! So you should go and actually try to find Igneel and thank him for raising you because without him you'd just be known as an idiot with pink hair!"

"That's not true!" Natsu denied but Lucy continued.

"And I might not be the most powerful mage but at least I'm improving! Finding different types of gate keys, being able to use multiple keys at once, making sure they stay open longer, hell I was even able to summon the god damn Spirit-King to fight for me and save everyone here! And what about you? You've been using the exact same moves since the first day I met you! Have you even added a new attack to your arsenal since then? All your fights are the same, you get your ass kicked for twenty minutes then you do your five signature moves and you win! And when that's not enough you get a cheap short-term power up from someone else and then talk about friendship and win! That's not strength that's luck and bullshit stupid. So maybe you're stronger now but just wait until I surpass you! Then will see who's weaker and by the way that day's coming soon Pinky" she antagonized menacingly to the dragonslayer who was at his wits end.

"Lucy I don't normally hit girls but you're one word away from being sent flying" he threatened but again Lucy showed no signs of backing down.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing" she replied which brought the same ohhs from earlier back.

"You wanna try and act cool in-front of everybody fine but we're done as partners and I'm kicking you off my team!" Natsu suddenly announced making the ohhs change into gasps of shock and astonishment but Lucy wouldn't be out done.

"Ohh don't worry about that because we aren't best friends anymore, we aren't even friends! You stay the hell away from me and my house from now on!" she exclaimed back, both basically out of breath from their fight.

"Done! Don't come back begging to me when you realize you can't make it out their without me there to save you" he growled, turning around to leave the guild.

"Haha sure, whatever helps you sleep at night" she spat heading toward the bar as their friends looked on in terror, shocked by the sudden split of the two closest people in the guild.

"So that went terribly, what do we do now?" Grey asked while Erza glared threateningly at Makarov who seemed to be sweating bullets at the moment.

"Ahh, love and hate are two sides of the same coin child. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll both be back to their usual selves by tomorrow" Makarov insisted.

"They better" Erza growled before happy butted in.

"Ahh they'll be fine they both just need to get laid" he said casually which brought the ire of Erza who then dropped kicked the blue cat out of the guild.

**The game has officially changed. The once unbreakable team has parted ways in a most devastating fashion. How will this change the guild they both love in the future? Will their friends helped them make-up or will personal agenda's get in the way?**

**As always please Follow, Favorite and Review because it makes me super happy!**

**Question of the chapter: What kind of things do you want to see in this story? Answer through your review or PM me!**

**Chill tell the next one!**

**PS: I'll be updating my story "What We Don't Have" tomorrow and "Trading Dragonslayers" will be updated again by the end of August so look forward to that!**


	2. Red Like Roses

Hello people! Hi..? Guess not.. but hi to all of you. My name is ValinNight and I'm another author on this site. I've written some big stories that many of you might know of like The Tenrou Group Lives On or Unlocking the Frozen Flames. Today for me.. starts a new cool project. Today I'm working with Bamboowarrior and helping bring you this story, Broken Up. Well that's all for me and I do hope you enjoy reading!

-ValinNight

* * *

"Natsu.." Erza sighed as she quickly left the silent Fairy Tail guild hall. After the massive fight between Natsu and Lucy she knew in her aching heart that she had to help at least one of them. So she decided on Natsu as she had known him for such a long time.

As she walked quickly through the busy street of Magnolia she began to think to herself. 'Natsu.. why does my heart ache every time I think about you?' Erza thought to herself as she looked around. The sun was high in the sky as its waves of warmth spread out to everyone. People were passing her to get to there destination as it was just a normal day for them.

Erza continued to walk as she exited Magnolia and began to walk in a direction where the woods became thick and trees were in every spot you looked. The leaves were bright green as they all blew in the wind and hid a very small shed in the woods. Erza smiled to herself as she passed a small sign showing that it was Natsu's and Happy's home. As she arrived at Natsu's house she peaked inside a small window next to the door.

She knocked once.. then again as there was no answer to her knock. "Natsu.. if you're in there its me, Erza. I just wanted to talk." Erza announced as she tried to see if Natsu was home. Where else could he have gone? Normally when he storms out of the Fairy Tail guild hall he would go to a restaurant to eat or he would end up going to a cliff where he had a small hut that he had made with Lisanna back in the day.

"I guess I better go check the cliff.." Erza sighed yet again as she hoped Natsu was for once at his home. Finding the rowdy pink haired dragon slayer was never easy most of the time. But luckily over years of knowing him she had gotten to use to his ways and even began to like them. Erza began to walk away from the small wooden shack that was Natsu's home and begin to look for Natsu once again.

Erza looked up at the tall tree towering over her and smiled again. Here she was.. the queen of the fairies; Titania.. smiling over something so small. But it made her heart ache again as it reminded her why Natsu loved it here. It was peaceful, beautiful, and always exciting to be in. He was the only one living there so he never had any sisters but herself when she needed to talk to him. The forest he lived in was amazing to look at yearlong and it was always exciting by the animals that roamed around.

As Erza continued to walk towards where the cliff was she began to feel small waves of slight warmth as she walked even closer to him. "Natsu.. so you are here.." Erza whispered under her breath as she instantly recognized the small warmth that she was always around. As she neared the cliff she saw the tan brown cloth hut that Happy grew up in and saw the now destroyed old grave stone from when they all thought Lisanna had died.

"You know your normally bit quieter.."

Erza quickly looked as she scanned around herself and began to try to think where the voice had come from. She knew it was Natsu by the husky light voice but had no idea where he was at. She continued to look around and began to puzzle over it.

"Look up silly." Natsu announced as he saw and watched Erza look every which way. He was watched as Erza instantly looked up and spotted him as her red lips turned into her kind warm hearted smile. Sometimes he had to think weather Erza was truly a demon or a kind hearted girl.

"So that is where you went after you stormed out of Fairy Tail." Erza announced as her brown eyes scanned over Natsu and watched him carefully. Her heart quickly skipped a beat and began to beat faster. Since a few years ago her emotions had changed for Natsu. She no longer saw him as a little brother like she did once. Now.. her mind and body was beginning to think of him as a man.

"Yeah.. was just stupid. I don't understand why she said all of those things. There true in some ways but not." Natsu replied to Erza as his mind drifted back to the fight he had just fought with the blonde girl which he really didn't want to say her name at the moment.

"Hm.. well we could talk about it if you would like or we could go somewhere and talk about.." Erza suggested as she looked at Natsu and her eyes scanned him again. Natsu had his head rested back against the large brown twisted trunk of the tree and his body was laid back on a large branch that could easily support his weight. Natsu wore his normal clothing as it consisted of his black sandals, white trousers that went to his ankles, his black open jacket that showed off his abs, and his most precious items; his white scaly scarf.

"Maybe.. where would we go and what would we do?" Natsu asked as he looked down at Erza and watched her carefully. _Thump. _Natsu's heart began to beat harder and faster as he looked over at Erza. This was one of the rare times when she didn't have her armor covering her goddess like body. She only wore her normal blue skirt, knee high black boots, and a white blouse . Her ruby hair was swaying back in the wind as his heart began to beat even faster.

"I don't really know.. but we could pick out a job and it just be the two of us." Erza suggested with a small red blush that appeared across her cheeks as she began to play with her fingers. She was trying really hard not to look up at Natsu's warm black soothing eyes as she blushed and became embarrassed. As she looked away a small shiver ran through her body and her legs shook for a few seconds.. the temperature was beginning to drop.

"Maybe.. but I thought you've always said we shouldn't run away from our problems?" Natsu replied to Erza as he gazed over at her. Natsu quickly sighed and pushed himself off of the tree branch he was laying on as he dropped to the ground. As soon as he got onto ground he leaned back and sunk to the ground as he sat down again.

"Hey.. that's not fair. You can't throw my own words back at me!" Erza yelled at Natsu with a small tick mark on her forehead. Though it was true, Natsu really shouldn't be running away from the problem. 'But some time to think about it and then come back is always good for someone..' Erza thought to herself. She really wanted to go on that job alone with him. She was trying to see who he liked and maybe find out if she was on that list.

"Erza.. come here.." Natsu announced as he looked over at Erza. As he looked her up and down he noticed that her bare smooth thighs were shaking slightly. He listened for a few seconds and sure enough he heard the sound of wind pass him by as it blew some of his pink hair up. Right then he knew why she was shaking.. she was cold.

"W-what.. w-why?" Erza stuttered over her words as he boldly told her to come to himself. Her mind was still trying to think of ways to get Natsu to talk and how she would find out who he liked.

"Your cold and I can warm you up. Also it would make it easier for us to talk." Natsu suggested as he beckoned her to come to him. He was right in some way. His body was much warmer than normal humans because of his Dragon Slayer magic. But whomever is around him would also warm up because of his magic. The other reason why was because it meant he could have Erza in his arms yet again like all the other times.

"Fine.." Erza sighed and agreed with Natsu as she felt the wind wisp past her. A shiver of coldness was sent down through her skin as she walked up to Natsu. Her heart began to beat faster as she sat down and leaned back. Her head gently began to relax against Natsus's warm chest as she felt the first wave of warmth being sent through her body. Suddenly the cold irking feeling of fall left her body and was replaced like a fire being lit. But the fire was Natsu.

"I don't get her. Yeah I do destroy things.. but it saves lives and gets those bastards off the street faster. It means she doesn't have to fight and she can stay safe." Natsu began to explain to Erza as he began to let everything in his heart and on his mind out. He wanted to let Erza know of everything. In his mind.. he knew Erza would know what to do. "I just want to protect people.. I just don't get why she yelled at me. I mean from all the times of me saving her.. ugh!" Natsu yelled as steam slightly left his head. There was way too many things running through his mind at that moment.

"Shh.. take a deep breath Natsu.. you don't need to tell me everything right away. You can take some time.. then I'll help you get through this, alright?" Erza replied as she tried her best. But his words were everywhere as he at least tried to explain to her what was going on. 'Maybe taking a break and getting out of town by ourselves might be a good idea after all..' Erza thought to herself as she looked behind her and saw Natsu sighing and looked straight up at the sky. Erza looked back in front of herself and saw the beginning of the sunset readying to set.

"Alright.." Natsu replied as he took a deep breath. He let all the air out and stopped for a second while he calmed himself. There was so many things running through his head that he wanted to tell Erza.. but he couldn't just get his thoughts correctly together. Natsu sighed again in defeat as he moved his arms around Erza's chest and hugged her.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered with a smile on her lips as she watched Natsu's muscular hard arms wrap around her chest. She then felt an increase of warmth as they tightened around her for a much needed hug. "Let me head back to Fairy Tail and grab a job for both of us.. then tomorrow we can leave and talk about this more. The best thing you could do right now is to think about and process what's going on, alright?" Erza explained as she gave Natsu a suggestion.

Erza looked behind her and saw Natsu smile as he nodded to her. "Make sure you get a fun one, alright?" Natsu told Erza with his large grinning smile as his sharp canine teeth showed..

"Of course.." Erza laughed as she had already known that from knowing him for so long. "Um.. Natsu. If I'm going to go grab the job.. then I kind of need you to let go of me.." Erza suggested with another small shy smile. Even though in her head she wanted Natsu to keep holding onto her for dear life as she had so far loved every moment of it, but being the responsible person she was.. she knew she had to get up.

"Oh.. uh sorry." Natsu told Erza as a small pink color appeared on his cheeks and he instantly let go of her. Natsu watched Erza as she stood up and began to walk away. He watched as she turned around gave him a cute smile and waved good bye. His eyes watched every part of her body as she walked away and disappeared once she got too far away. Natsu turned back at sun setting and sighed. His heart began to calm down and wondered why he was always so nervous and happy around her.

"Hmm.. Natsu gets to fight and I get to act like his girlfriend.. don't mind if I do.." Erza whispered to herself as she looked at Fairy Tail's job board and saw a perfect job for her and Natsu. She was now inside of Fairy Tail as everyone around her was partying and drinking there normal beers. People were drunk and fighting like how Fairy Tail normally acted. But in front of her was a perfect job for her and Natsu.

The job was to go undercover and act as a rich girlfriend and boyfriend. It was so they could attract a wanted dark mage. Their goal was to capture him and bring him to the Magic Council. The man had been apparently attacking very rich people and stealing from them. This meant that that Natsu could fight like he wanted to and she could be close to Natsu for the entire job. The job was perfect for them.

"Cold.." Erza whispered as she opened the large front doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall and began to leave. As soon as she took a step outside the wind hit her and sent a shiver down her body. 'Better get home and get ready for tomorrow..' Erza thought to herself as she looked around and wrapped her arms around her chest to try to stay warm. As she began to walk in the direction of the Fairy Hills, the girl dorms she saw a certain blonde on her way back to Fairy Tail.

"Hey Lucy. How you are doing?" Erza asked as she stopped and spoke aloud to Lucy who was in her own little world thinking. Lucy wasn't paying attention and just simply passed her without looking.

"Huh? Oh, hey Erza!" Lucy quickly replied as she looked up because of a familiar voice and saw Erza behind her. Erza had her arms wrapped around her chest as she wasn't wearing anything to keep herself warm. "What are you up to?" Lucy asked a she saw the piece of paper neatly tucked away in Erza's hand.

"Hmm..? Oh I just picked up a job for me and Natsu. I was going to try to help calm him down over the accident earlier today." Erza explained to Lucy as a small blush ran across her cheeks. She was trying hard not to tell Lucy that she had actually more or less wanted to be with Natsu much more then knew. The reason why she was now pursuing it was because she had always thought Lucy and Natsu would end up together.

"Oh.. umm… I see." Lucy replied as her smile instantly disappeared over the name of the pink haired dragon slayer. Lucy's mood changed quickly as she began to think. If Erza was going on a job with Natsu.. wouldn't this give her a chance to go on a job with Gray? Gray was someone that was always on her mind and that she kind of liked. She really couldn't ever get close to him as he was fighting with Natsu or Juvia was far too close to him. Now that Natsu was out of the picture it seemed this was the perfect time for a job with him.. alone.

"Umm.. well. I've got to go. I was actually on my way now to grab a job with Gray.." Lucy explained to Erza as she slowly began to back up and away from Erza. The subject had changed for the worse and became rather silent on both of their ends.

"I see.. good luck and I hope you both stay safe." Erza replied and quickly turned around on her heel and began to walk towards the Fairy Hills; the Fairy Tail girls dorms.

'Tomorrow should be an interesting day.. a date. I mean job.. with Natsu and getting to relax some.' Erza thought as she looked up at the sky. The sun was just setting as the buildings towering over her made shadow over her. Tomorrow was going to be quite interesting and it might just change their lives forever.

* * *

Hi guys! This is bamboowarrior talking. I'd like to give my thanks to ValinNight for not only agreeing to work with me on this but for writing an awesome chapter! Again if you guys haven't already go check it out his stories there awesome! We're going to be alternating chapters so I'll be writing the next one so look forward to it. As always please Review,Favorite and Follow because it makes both of us happy when you do!

Also a quick note, I apologize for not updating "Trading Dragonslayers". I ran into some writer's block and had a hard time writing. I got over 2000 words done so hopefully I'll update soon!

Chill tell the next one!


End file.
